La nueva barrera
by Manu259
Summary: La Orden Negra intenta crear una mejor barrera para defender a los buscadores de los akumas y cuando parece que Lou Fa de la rama Asiática lo logró. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Los pecados capitales" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**La nueva barrera**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Wow en serio me gusta vivir al límite, estoy entregando esto a un día de que se termine el reto y lo empecé a escribir hoy mismo también… pero siempre hago eso así que no debería ser ninguna sorpresa jaja.**

 **Bueno antes que nada este one-shot participa en el reto Los pecados capitales del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Como se imaginaran por el nombre este reto trata sobre los siete pecados capitales, en mi caso elegí el orgullo y el personaje que se me sorteo fue Lou Fa.**

 **Con todo eso dicho espero les guste.**

 **D-Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

En una mesa de la sección científica de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Negra.

-No, eso no servirá, tal vez si-. Lou Fa estaba escribiendo en unos planos que decía, nueva barrera anti-akuma junto con Rikei y Shifu.

-Espera Lou Fa, esa parte no servirá en esa parte-. Shifu le dijo marcando un error.

-Tienes razón-. Lou Fa dijo con un suspiro antes de borrar su última anotación.

-Maldición esto es complicado-. Rikei se quejó recostándose sobre su asiento. –Entiendo lo de crear una mejor barrera anti-akuma pero, ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?-

-No es nosotros, todas las secciones científicas de las diferentes ramas están trabajando en esto-. Shifu lo corrigió levantándose de su asiento. –Voy por café, ¿les traigo?-

-Si, por favor-. Lou Fa y Rikei contestaron al mismo tiempo, él asintió antes de retirarse.

Rikei se quedó recostado en su asiento mientras Lou Fa seguía escribiendo en los planos pero cada vez que parecía tener una idea terminaba encontrando un problema y tenía que borrar todo lo que había escrito.

-Tomate un descanso Lou Fa, te hará mal si trabajas sin descanso- Rikei comentó aun recostado.

-Al menos trabajo-. Lou Fa contestó con una mirada escéptica.

-¡Yo también trabajo pero si termino frustrándome por no poder encontrar la solución no ayudare a nadie!- Rikei le dijo de vuelta algo molesto.

-Si, como digas-.

Luego de esto se quedaron en silencio, Lou Fa repitiendo lo mismo de antes con los planos y Rikei recostado.

Unos minutos después Shifu volvió con tres tazas de café sobre una bandeja junto con unos dulces.

-Tenía algo de hambre así que también traje esto-. Él dijo apoyando la bandeja antes de sentarse y tomar una de las tazas.

-Gracias-. Rikei le dijo agarrando un dulce y llevándolo a su boca.

-Lou Fa, ¿tú no quieres?- Shifu preguntó viendo como ella seguía absorta en los planos de la barrera anti-akuma.

-E-eh, Shifu, ¿de dónde saliste?- Ella preguntó, había estado tan concentrada en los planos que no se dio cuenta que su compañero había vuelto.

-Volví con el café, ¿no quieres?- Shifu le respondió señalando la bandeja apoyada en el centro de la mesa.

-Ah sí, gracias-. Lou Fa dejo el lápiz de su mano para tomar la taza pero aun sin apartar la vista de los planos. –Si podemos hacer que… no, eso tiene el mismo problema de antes-. Lou Fa pensó en voz alta mientras trataba de idear en su cabeza alguna manera de completar los planos.

-Veo que en serio quieres resolver esto-. Shifu comentó tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Tal vez piensa que si ella es quien logra mejorar las barreras Walker quedara impresionado-. Rikei dijo observando a Lou Fa por su reacción.

La cual fue ella escupiendo el café que había llevado a su boca con un fuerte sonrojo.

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que dices?, e-e-e-e-e-esa no es mi intención en lo absoluto!- La china tartamudeo mientras tosía.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas-. Rikei respondió sonriendo divertido por lo fácil que era ver cuando ella mentía.

-P-p-para empezar, aún si yo lograra terminar las nuevas barreras, Walker-san no le prestaría atención a eso, él puede pelear con su Inocencia-. Lou Fa trato de defenderse pero entre el tartamudeo y que su cara todavía estaba roja no sonaba para nada convincente.

-No estoy seguro sobre eso-. Shifu dijo de forma calmada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Quién pregunto no fue Lou Fa sino Rikei que sintió curiosidad al escuchar eso.

-Walker es una persona ridículamente amable que quiere salvarlo todo, si se entera que hay una nueva y mejor barrera para los buscadores, o para quien la necesite, por lo menos estará feliz que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo para crearla-. Shifu elaboró antes de agarrar un dulce.

…

…

…

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes antes que el sonido de lápiz y papel se escuchara desde la dirección de Lou Fa quien ahora estaba escribiendo y borrando al punto que era difícil seguir el movimiento de sus manos.

-Tal vez no debiste decirle eso-. Rikei comentó en voz baja viendo como Lou Fa parecía un demonio con el único objetivo de crear una nueva barrera anti-akuma.

-Tal vez tienes razón-. Shifu le dio la razón, dejando la taza y tomando otra vez los planos para ver si podía encontrar algo que sirviera.

-Bueno-. Rikei se estiro en su silla antes de imitar a los dos y volver al trabajo.

* * *

Varias horas después.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy-. Rikei dijo con un bostezo.

-Sí, ya apenas puedo pensar correctamente-. Shifu lo apoyó también bostezando.

Lou Fa… aún estaba en su modo demonio ignorando a ambos.

-¿Deberíamos intentar eso?- Shifu preguntó en voz baja a Rikei.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, no podrá ayudar a nadie si colapsa mientras trabaja-. Él respondió con el mismo volumen de voz.

-Walker de seguro se preocupara si se entera que Lou Fa está trabajando de esta manera, ¿no crees Shifu?- Rikei dijo ya con un volumen normal para que Lou Fa los escuchara, quien de inmediato se quedó quieta, no es que se detuviera sino que parecía que literalmente se congelo en su posición.

-Sí, después de todo él es demasiado amable, sin duda se alegrara de que ella este trabajando tan duro pero no tanto de que lo esté haciendo sin descansar apropiadamente-. Shifu le respondió, ambos observando a Lou Fa por su reacción.

-Supongo que tienen razón-. Lou Fa dijo finalmente ya en su actitud normal. –Creo que me deje llevar un poco, terminemos por hoy-.

Con eso los tres dejaron la sección científica y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Nos vemos mañana-. Lou Fa se despidió cuando tenían que ir por caminos separados.

-Si- Rikei le respondió.

-Hasta mañana-. Dijo Shifu.

Y con eso cada quien fue por su camino.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lou Fa.

- _Me preguntó si… no, no, no, no, ya pensé en eso y no funcionaría_ -. Lou Fa estaba acostada en ropa de dormir pero su mente seguía con la barrera anti-akuma. – _Por mucho que lo intenté la potencia no cambiaría de esa forma tiene que haber algo mas_ -.

Ella siguió dando vueltas en su cama mientras trataba de averiguar cómo mejorar la barrera.

Esto siguió así por horas hasta que.

- _Un momento_ -. Lou Fa dejo de dar vueltas en su cama y se incorporó hasta estar sentada. -…- Se quedó pensando en algo unos segundos después hasta que. –ESO ES- Ella gritó de la nada, sin duda despertando a varias personas de los cuartos cercanos.

Dejando de intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que claramente no iba a lograr, se levantó de la cama, se cambió otra vez a su ropa de trabajo y salió corriendo hacia la sección científica.

En cuanto llegó tomo los planos y volvió a repetir la idea que tuvo mientras estaba acostada.

-Si hacemos esto… y luego esto-. Se puso a escribir en los planos y cuanto más lo hacía más parecía que su idea era correcta, hasta que finalmente termino.

-Lo hice-. Lou Fa dijo para sí misma tomando los planos y llevándolos con Bak.

* * *

En el cuarto del jefe de la Rama Asiática.

Bak estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo tranquilamente hasta que.

-¡Bak-san!- Lou Fa entró gritando asustando al chino y haciendo que se cayera de la silla.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- Bak preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-¡Logre crear los planos de una nueva barrera anti-akuma!-. Lou Fa dijo emocionada y una vez que registró lo que dijo Bak se puso serio e hizo espacio en su escritorio.

-Muéstrame los planos-. Bak le dijo en un tono serio.

Lou fa asintió abriendo los planos en su escritorio y explicándole su idea.

-…de esa manera debería ser posible crear una mejor barrera anti-akuma-. Lou Fa concluyo su explicación y esperó a que Bak dijera algo.

-Creo que tu teoría tiene validez-. Bak dijo con una mano en su mandíbula. –Vale la pena intentarlo, ¡vamos!- Bak guio el camino a la sección científica con Lou Fa detrás, ahí les dijo de los planos para la nueva barrera y que crearan un prototipo lo antes posible.

Al final eso les llevó el resto de la noche y toda la mañana, pero lograron un prototipo operativo para el mediodía.

-El prototipo está listo-. Un científico dijo tomando un sorbo de una taza de café. –Superó todas las pruebas preliminares y puede activarse pero no sabremos qué tan efectivo es a menos que lo probemos con un verdadero akuma-.

-Entiendo, díganle al próximo grupo de buscadores que lleven el prototipo con ellos para probarlo, sin embargo explícales que sigue siendo un prototipo y no deberían depender demasiado de él-.

-Entendido-. El científico dijo antes de ir a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Gran trabajo Lou Fa, si esto funciona los buscadores de toda la Orden te deberán las gracias- Bak la felicito antes de ponerse a caminar de vuelta a su oficina.

-G-gracias-. Lou Fa dijo con una reverencia mientras sonreía orgullosa de su trabajo.

Luego de ver como el grupo de buscadores se llevaría el prototipo volvió a su habitación para dormir, de pronto sintiéndose muy cansada.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Lou Fa termino durmiendo el resto del día y toda la noche, despertándose para el desayuno.

En cuanto fue al comedor vio a Shifu y Rikei y luego de pedir su comida se sentó con ellos.

-Buen día- Lou Fa los saludo sonriendo.

-Buen día-. Ambos respondieron.

-Escuche sobre como resolviste el problema de la barrera anti-akuma, buen trabajo-. Shifu la felicito.

-Si, quien diría que querías que Walker te felicitara tanto- Rikei agregó.

-N-n-n-n-no fue por eso-. Lou Fa dijo otra vez tartamudeando haciendo que los dos chicos se rieran.

-Pero ya en serio, hiciste un gran trabajo, deberías sentirte orgullosa-. Rikei dijo sonriendo.

-Sí-. Lou Fa respondió a eso con una sonrisa propia.

Varios días pasaron hasta que finalmente el grupo de buscadores que se llevó el prototipo de la nueva barrera volvió.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta-. Bak los recibió. -¿El nuevo prototipo fue de utilidad?- Yendo directo al punto Bak preguntó.

Varios científicos estaban ahí para escuchar los resultados, incluyendo obviamente a Lou Fa quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara esperando escuchar que la barrera fue un éxito… sin embargo.

-Me temo que no servirá-. El líder del grupo de buscadores dijo, más de una persona haciendo una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar eso. –La barrera sin duda es más fuerte pero no dura ni una cuarta parte de lo que duran las barreras normales y no puede prenderse y apagarse con la suficiente velocidad para poder usarse solo contra ataques de akumas más fuertes-.

Probablemente la única persona más sorprendida que Bak al escuchar esto era Lou Fa.

-¿Alguien tiene los planos?- Bak preguntó en general, un científico se acercó con estos y los entregó, Bak inmediatamente lo abrió y unos segundos después su expresión cambio.

-Ya veo, es por esto-. Bak dijo dándose cuenta del error, sin querer escuchar nada más Lou Fa se fue del lugar medio corriendo.

- _Pensé que estaba bien, ¿por qué salió mal?_ \- Lou Fa pensó ahora caminando por los pasillos de la rama Asiática. – _Si no hubiéramos hecho la prueba y los buscadores hubieran cambiado todos al nuevo modelo_ -. Ella detuvo sus pensamientos ahí no queriendo ni imaginarse el resultado. – _Todo porque estaba demasiado segura que funcionaría_ -

Ella solo quería volver a su cuarto y no salir hasta calmarse pero una voz la detuvo.

-Lou Fa-. La nombrada volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio a Bak con los planos en mano. –Lo siento-. Él se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-

-Como jefe de la rama Asiática debí darme cuenta del error pero no lo hice, esto es mi responsabilidad-.

-N-no es así, si yo no hubiera estado tan segura que estaba bien Bak-san no se habría equivocado-. Lou Fa trato de negar lo que él dijo pero.

-Sin embargo, se puede resolver-. Bak dijo interrumpiendo a Lou Fa. –Según los buscadores tu prototipo es más resistente que las barreras normales, solo es una cuestión de solucionar el problema de la duración y esta vez prometo revisar todo tres veces para que no vuelva a pasar esto y ponga en riesgo a los buscadores-.

-Entendido, empezare a trabajar ahora, y revisare todo cinco veces desde todos los ángulos antes de presentárselo a Bak-san-

Con ese pensamiento, Lou Fa tomo los planos, se dirigió a la sección científica y se puso a trabajar, esta vez asumiendo que lo que hizo está mal a menos que pueda probar lo contrario sin margen de duda.

* * *

 **Y acá termine.**

 **La verdad Lou Fa no es un personaje que me saque mucha inspiración.**

 **Como siempre espero les haya gustado y si no son miembros del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas, los invito a pasarse por las votaciones de este y el otro reto que hay abierto.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos.**


End file.
